Tyshaun Prince
|birth_place = West Covina, California |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Las Vegas, Nevada |billed = Las Vegas, Nevada |trainer = |debut = January 8, 2012 |retired = November 3, 2015 }} Tyshaun Prince (August 27, 1978) is a retired American wrestler. He is known for his work in Future Stars Of Wrestling where he became a two-time FSW Heavyweight Champion. Professional wrestling career Future Stars Of Wrestling (2012-2015) Tyshaun's first professional wrestling appearance was for the Nevada-based promotion Future Stars Of Wrestling, at FSW New Years Resolution, on January 8, in a winning singles match. His last match of the 2012 year was for the FSW Heavyweight Championship, against Al Katrazz in a steel cage at FSW No Escape, on July 22, winning his first championship. On July 13, 2013, at FSW When Stars Collide, in a match featuring two giants, Tyshaun faced and lost to WWE alumni Kevin Nash for the FSW Heavyweight Championship. However, due to a disqualification, Nash did not win the title. On December 1, at FSW No Escape 2: Caged Warfare, Tyshaun teamed with The Suburban Commandos (D-Unit & T-Rent), to defeat Reno SCUM (Adam Thornstowe & Luster The Legend) & Alkatrazz in a War Games match. On January 11, 2014, Tyshaun faced Kenny King in a match that ended in a draw. On March 23, Tyshaun lost the FSW Heavyweight title to Alkatrazz at FSW Twist Of Fate. On September 6, Tyshaun Prince defeated Lance Hoyt at FSW Survival Of The Fittest, during a FSW Heavyweight Title #1 Contendership Tournament Semi Final. He won the next round against Sugar Brown during that same night. Tyshaun ended his night in the tournament losing to Brian Cage. At FSW Luck Of The Draw on November 21, 2014, Tyshaun defeated Chris Masters. On December 19 at FSW Against All Odds, Tyshaun wrestled in a 20-Man Royal Rumble match won by Lance Hoyt. He also wrestled a singles match at this same event, losing to Brian Cage. In 2015 at FSW Boys & Girls Club Fundraiser, Tyshaun wrestled Killa Gorilla to a No Contest finish on January 24. On February 15 at FSW One For The Ages, Tyshaun soundly defeated Gorilla in a rematch. At FSW Turning Point held on April 25, Tyshaun wrestled Kevin Kross to a No Contest finish. Tyshaun and Kross would later meet again facing Kenny King and FSW Heavyweight Champion Brian Cage for the title at Sixth Anniversary Show in a fatal four-way match won by the champion Cage. Championship Wrestling From Hollywood (2013) On December 8, Tyshaun teamed with Papadon and Sergio Vega in a six-man tag match losing against The Vermin (Nick Madrid, Ryan Taylor & Tito Escondido). Empire Wrestling Federation (2014-2015) Tyshaun first wrestled for the California-based promotion EWF, during the November 2, edition. He lost in singles action to Brandon Gatson. On September 20, Tyshaun defeated Killa Gorilla at EWF Too Legit To Quit. He faced Gorilla again during the October 5 edition of EWF, losing to Gorilla at that time and again by disqualification on November 1. On December 6, Tyshaun teamed with Brute Baretto, Rico Dynamite and Tommy Wilson to defeat Andy Brown, Killa Gorilla, Mike Maze and Patient Zero at EWF Jingle Slam 4. On January 30, 2014, Tyshaun defeated Killa Gorilla at EWF A Wrestling Odyssey. He followed this with a win over Patient Zero at EWF Clash Of The Champions on February 7. His winning streak continued during March 2014, against Andy Brown and Roger Ruiz in singles action. Tyshaun won a significant victory at the EWF 18th Year Anniversary Show, on May 2, in a Great Goliath Battle Royal for the EWF Heavyweight Championship No. 1 Contendership. He maintained his momentum with victory on the following day against defeats Patient Zero at EWF 18th Year Anniversary Show - Day 2. Tyshaun went on to team with Rico Dynamite to defeat Brute Baretto and RJ Ruiz on May 16. On June 6, Tyshaun challenged EWF Heavyweight Champion Mike Maze to a title match, resulting in a double knockout. Maze and Tyshaun met again on June 20 for the title, ending a double disqualification. On August 1, Tyshaun teamed with Tommy Wilson to win a tag match against the team of Ridiculously Bigg (Biggie Biggz & El Ridiculoso). On the October 3rd edition of EWF, Tyshaun and Tommy Wilson as team Connected, defeated team Footloose (Dan Joseph & Todd Chandler). On October 18, team Connected challenged for the EWF Tag Team Championship in a match won by the champions The Fallen Empire (Mondo Vega & Ryan Taylor). They challenged The Fallen Empire once more on December 5 at EWF Jingle Slam 5, in another title match won by the champions. During January 2015, Tyshaun and Tommy Wilson finally won the EWF Tag Team Championship from The Fallen Empire during the January 9th edition of EWF. On the February 6th edition of EWF, Tyshaun and Wilson successfully defended their tag titles from the challengers The Von Dooms (Cyanide & The Vintage Dragon). On the following night on February 7, Tyshaun failed to win the EWF Heavyweight Championship from the champion Mike Maze. During the March 6th edition of EWF, Tyshaun Prince & Tommy Wilson retained their EWF Tag Team Championship against the Los Maravillas (Maravilla Dos & Maravilla Uno). On April 10's edition of EWF Tyshaun and Tommy Wilson enjoyed a tag team victory against Chris Bryant & Vance Garayt. Five months later on September 4, Tyshaun picked up a victory against Terex. International Wrestling Federation (2014) On May 18, Tyshaun defeated Joe Graves, Josh Jones & Kraven Knight at IWF Desert Storm. Paragon Pro Wrestling (2014-2015) During the December 9 PPW TV Tapings, Tyshaun defeated The Hippies (Boy Named Sue & Lemon Drop) in a two-on-one handicap. On this same night, Tyshaun defeated Boy Named Sue in singles match. He wrestled his final match during the November 3, 2015 edition of Paragon Pro TV, teaming with Caleb Konley in a losing title match against the PPW Tag Team Champions Whirlwind Gentlemen (Jack Manley & Remy Marcel). Tyshaun returned to the PPW during April 7 at the PPW TV Tapings, defeating Mikey O'Shea. On this same night, Tyshaun defeated Exile. On May 5 at the PPW Paragon Pro TV#1, Tyshaun wrestled in a 14-Man PPW Heavyweight Title #1 Contendership Battle Royal won by Caleb Konley. At PPW Paragon Pro TV Episode #3 Tyshaun lost to Gangrel by disqualification. During PPW Paragon Pro TV Episode #4, Tyshaun teamed with Joe Graves in a tag match won by Gangrel & Mikey O'Shea by disqualification. On June 9 at PPW Paragon Pro TV Episode #6 Tyshaun defeated Mike O'Shea. On Episode #8 of PPW Paragon Pro TV, Tyshaun teamed with Caleb Konley & Kevin Kross in a tag match defeating Eric Right, Gangrel & Mikey O'Shea. He wrestled one more tag match with Caleb Konley winning against Caleb Konley defeating Exile & Gangrel. Tyshaun from the point on wrestled successful singles matches before ending 2015 on November 3, teaming with Caleb Konley once more to challenge for the PPW Tag Team Championship held by the Whirlwind Gentlemen (Jack Manley & Remy Marcel) in a match won by the Whirlwind Gentlemen. West Coast Wrestling Connection (2015) Tyshaun debuted on August 8, defeating Kenny Lush. Tyshaun went on to wrestle over the course of three months from August until October 2015. He challenged for the vacant WCWC Legacy Championship on October 3 in fatal four-way match won by The Grappler 3. On this same date, Tyshaun unsuccessfully challenged for the WCWC Pacific Northwest Championship held by Gangrel. He finished his last three WCWC matches against Exile, losing two of the three in table matches before defeating Exile in a normal singles match. Retirement Tyshaun last wrestled on November 3, 2015 for Paragon Pro Wrestling. It is unknown if Tyshaun has gone on hiatus or has since retired. As of 2018, Tyshaun has not wrestled in almost three years. Personal life Prince studied science at Baylor University in Waco, Texas. Wrestling facts *'Teams and stables' :*Sal E. Dynasty :*teamed with Kenny King *'Managers and valets' :*Sal E. Championships and accomplishments *'Future Stars Of Wrestling' :*FSW Heavyweight Championship (2-times) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Facebook (2) * Profile Category:1978 births Category:2012 debuts Category:2015 retirements Category:African American wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:California wrestlers Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:Future Stars Of Wrestling current roster Category:International Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:West Coast Wrestling Connection alumni